


The Dentist

by giggling_bubble



Series: Gabriel Agreste, Manchild [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dental Fear, Fluff, Gen, Humor, It Was In The Tea, Manchild - Freeform, Trust, crisis averted, drugged, just do it, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/pseuds/giggling_bubble
Summary: Gabriel Agreste might be the resident super villain of Paris, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have real fears like everyone else. Fears of things like...the dentist.That's where Nathalie comes in.Stop being such a child.





	The Dentist

Gabriel Agreste leaned over his desk and inconspicuously glanced around to see if anyone, namely Nathalie, was watching. She was sitting at her desk across the room and her fingers were typing furiously. _All clear._

“Ah,” he winced as he gingerly rubbed his cheek with his fingertips. If he had been paying close attention to his assistant, at this moment, he’d have seen her roll her eyes. _Stop being such a child._

Gabriel Agreste’s mouth had been killing him for over a week. Between headaches, and the inability to eat, he was looking particularly gaunt and had a bad attitude to boot. Nathalie had had it up to here with his shenanigans. 

She pulled out her tablet, tapped a few buttons, and stood.

“Coffee or tea, sir?”

He jumped back in his chair and removed his hand from his face. His body shifted so his pinked cheek was turned away from his assistant. “Tea, please,” Gabriel nodded, “Thank you, Nathalie.”

She smirked, “No problem.”

* * *

Gabriel finished his tea, with a yawn threatening to break through his façade, as he pushed away from his desk.  
Nathalie panicked. “Sir! I have some more requisitions for you to sign.”

She approached his desk swiftly and plopped her pre-packaged manila envelope in front of his face, “Just a few.”

He glared up at her as if she’d just rained on his own personal parade. “Can’t this wait?”

“I’m afraid not,” she frowned.

His eyes dropped and his head bobbed. He sat up with a look of horror. “Something is wrong.”

“No, sir, nothing is wrong.” She reached into the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a pillow she had stashed there. Without giving him time to object she slipped it onto the top of his desk and gently guided his head down. “Full disclosure, you are being absurd. You refuse to see a dentist so I gave you a sedative. You’ll be fine. When you wake up your tooth will be fixed.”

As if getting a second wind, Gabriel launched upwards. What he hadn’t anticipated was Nathalie’s resolve. The drug she slipped him was also an amnesiac so he shouldn’t, in theory, remember anything.

“Sit down, sir,” she gently guided him by his shoulders back into his seat and dropped his head to the pillow, “Sweet dreams, Gabriel.”

* * *

Nathalie picked up her tablet and tapped out, “Ready.”

Less than a minute later, a flurry of people descended on M. Agreste’s office. Arthur, the man who doubled as the chauffeur and bodyguard, helped two dental assistant to lift M. Agreste out of his chair and onto a portable dental table. A woman in blue scrubs put on a facemask and pulled on a pair of neoprene gloves.

“How long has he been out?” the dentist asked as they set up the lighting apparatus and all of the equipment.

“Only a couple minutes,” Nathalie answered nervously. This was an act of desperation on her part. She didn’t play with dental health. Any sort of infection could go septic and kill him. It was not an option to let him be stubborn about it anymore.

Truth be told, Nathalie felt awfully guilty right about now and worried for him. Anesthesia was not her specialty, and though the dentist had all of his information, size, age, medical history, and whatnot, she still couldn’t help, but feel the weight of it on her shoulders.

Her stomach was rolling and she had to excuse herself from the room. “Stay with him, Arthur,” she instructed and excused herself under the guise of ‘business obligations.’

Sure, he was a stubborn pain in the ass, a controlling, anal retentive employer, a paranoid recluse, and super villain terrorizing Paris, but she still cared about him and his safety. It wasn’t something she was paid for, but there was little she could do about it now.

Adrien found her sitting on the landing at the base of his steps.

“Nathalie? Is something wrong?”

She turned to look up at him with misty eyes and Adrien paled.

“Did something happen with father?!”

With a quick wipe of a handkerchief beneath her glasses, she shook her head, “No, he’s fine. I think so, anyway.”

Adrien made his way down the steps to sit down beside her, “Then what’s wrong?”

She glanced off to the side and sighed, “He was being a stubborn so I drugged his tea.”

“YOU DID WHAT?!?!” Adrien shrieked and his eyes widened in shock.

Nathalie rolled her eyes and scoffed, “His mouth has been hurting and he’s been refusing to see the dentist. I arranged it all with the doctor before hand.”

He was shaking his head, “No, no, no. Nathalie, what if he fires you? He can’t function without you.”

Her lips twitched upwards into a reluctant smile and she chuckled, “He won’t fire me.” _I have too much dirt on him._

“How can you be so sure?”

She stood up and smoothed her skirt, “I am certain. Don’t worry about it, Adrien. I was just feeling…”

“Guilty?” he smirked. Adrien stared up in awe of this woman who had the guts to drug his father into submission for his own well-being. His father really didn’t deserve her.

She pursed her lips and suppressed a smile, “Maybe a little.”

“I won’t tell.”

“I will, when he wakes up,” she nodded, “Good day, Adrien.”

“Nathalie?”

“Yes?” She turned to see he had stood up and followed her.

“I’ll support you if you get in trouble and need me to.”

She grinned. This boy was too good for them all. “No worries, Adrien. I’ll be fine.”

“I know how much father hates doctors.”

“Thank you, Adrien.”

* * *

Gabriel awoke at his desk. He lifted his head and stared down at his watch. Two hours! He glanced around the room and caught sight of Nathalie typing at her computer.

“How do you feel?” she asked, aware that he was awake.

He glanced around the room nonchalantly, feigning his suaveness, “I am afraid I have acted inappropriately. Nathalie, do not let me do that again.”

“In all honesty, it was not your fault.”

He jerked his head back to look at her and asked in a measured tone, “Explain.”

Nathalie let out a heavy sigh and approached his desk. Instead of dropping into the chair ahead of him, she walked around the desk to stand next to where he sat in his chair, “Full disclosure, M. Agreste, I medicated your tea.”

His eyes widened slightly, “Why?”

“I hired a dentist to come in and fix your teeth.” She was confident and calm in how she spoke to her employer. There was no second chance, no forgiveness, if she were to let him hear the guilt and concern in her voice. He was unforgiving if he sensed weakness. No. She was going to plow on as if she had done everything right. Her last name was Sancoeur for heaven’s sake. “He performed a root canal on an abscessed tooth. It was capped with a veneer. He also repaired two cavities and performed a routine cleaning.”

Gabriel just stared at her. He didn’t know what to say. Nathalie had sedated him, invited someone, no a _dentist_ , into his house, and had medical work performed without his permission. He wanted to be livid, honestly. He wanted to shout at her that it was not her place. However, right now the most vexing thing about the entire situation was the smug look on her face that clearly stated ‘ _and there’s nothing you can do about it_?!’

He just nodded quietly and cleared his throat nervously, “I see.”

In that moment that Gabriel Agreste realized he’d given Nathalie power over him. He trusted her. He was even more thankful she was trustworthy when she pulled stunts like this. She hadn’t stolen anything or harmed him, thankfully. This had happened because she was concerned.

“You also have antibiotics to take three times a day for the infection.” She dropped a bottle of pills on his desk and strolled back to her seat without a word.

Nathalie could physically feel the weight lifting off of her shoulders as she sat back in her seat. That was over and they’d be okay. His mouth was fixed, she still had a pulse, and all was right with the world.

“Did you say you drugged my tea?”

Nathalie’s eyes shot up. She could see a smirk pulling at the edges of his mouth. “Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written purely for my own twisted entertainment, but I decided I'd share.  
> If you enjoy it, great! If not, sorry. :/ I just thought others might find the idea entertaining like I did.


End file.
